


【阿索卡×巴丽斯/Barrissoka】科洛桑之夜

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: 1.这对太冷了，只能自割腿肉【跪】2.所有关于科洛桑和绝地圣殿的结构地点都是现编的，轻打3.全篇基本上是女孩子们瞒着大人，偷溜出家约会（bushi）逛街的内容4.算是情人节贺文，可以接受请往下拉





	【阿索卡×巴丽斯/Barrissoka】科洛桑之夜

走出房门，看看有没有人，左拐，装作镇静的样子走过圣殿守卫旁边，踏入顺数第二条走廊，直走第五间。阿索卡左右环顾着，确认了没有人注意到她，于是轻轻敲响了面前的房门，小声地叫道：“巴丽斯，巴丽斯，开门。”  
房门打开了，跪坐在神像前的米里奥女孩转过头看向阿索卡，抿着唇眨了眨眼睛。被袍子包裹得严严实实的托格鲁塔女孩向房间里踏进了一步，再次回头确认后，她扭过头向巴丽斯示意。  
巴丽斯犹豫了一下。但在做完最后一句祷告后，她还是站起身戴上兜帽，跟在阿索卡身后靠墙悄悄前进。  
自从阿索卡和巴丽斯在战场上相遇后，这两个年龄相仿的学徒就结下了深厚的友谊。尽管阿索卡比巴丽斯要小上几岁，但她总是敢于做出出格的事，从不掩饰自己的想法，就像这次阿索卡的突然来访，和平时她的举动一样，无法预测，却又令人惊奇。巴丽斯虽然是个标准的好学徒，但也总是臣服于她的奇思妙想。这次当然也不例外。  
但当巴丽斯发现她们正走向圣殿大门，她还是扯了扯阿索卡袍子的袖子，想要阿索卡回答她的疑惑。但阿索卡只是回头冲她笑了笑，抓住了她的手，然后向门口走去。  
躲在两个正在交谈的大师身后，两个学徒顺利地通过了大门。她们现在并排走着，阿索卡的手还是紧紧握着巴丽斯的手，像是劝说着巴丽斯放下疑虑。快走出圣殿范围时，阿索卡突然停下，靠近巴丽斯悄悄问道：“你的伤好了吗？”  
巴丽斯弯起嘴角，点点头：“好得差不多了。要是伤没好的话，妮玛[1]大师也不会让我回房间。”  
她们心照不宣地笑了。阿索卡捏了一下巴丽斯的掌心，说：“跟紧我。”  
一走出圣殿守卫的视野，阿索卡就飞快地跑了起来，巴丽斯被她拽的跑着。  
风把领头女孩的兜帽都吹掉了，西尔卡珠链[2]在她蓝白相间的角旁晃动着，她在原力中洋溢的兴奋比阳光都要璀璨得多，而两个女孩奔跑在路上洒落的快乐的笑声，让他人也不自觉地受到感染，为她们的烂漫而欢笑。  
一路跑着，两个学徒最后停了下来，气喘吁吁地相互倚靠着休息。调整好气息后，她们又向彼此勾起嘴角笑着。  
“你是要带我去哪里？”巴丽斯先开口问道，她的脸因刚才的快跑有些发红，“我本来还以为你要去后厨或者训练室的。”  
阿索卡撇撇嘴，一本正经地反驳：“那我就只能找你去后厨和训练室吗？”  
当然她自己也绷不住笑了出来，侧过头贴着巴丽斯的耳朵低声说：“我前几天听师父和欧比旺大师聊天，说没有比科洛桑1314层B2区更适合放松的地方了。”  
巴丽斯四处看了看，有点紧张地说：“你确定我们要去吗？要是被大师们发现了的话……”  
阿索卡摆摆手：“放心，我们只要在圣殿戒严前回去就不会有事的。天行仔今天和我对练后，就跟欧比旺大师去增援卢米娜拉大师了。他走之前叫我这几天好好冥想。”  
她吐了吐舌头，继续说：“凭什么他出任务，我就只能待在圣殿里发霉？正好他们都不在，况且去科洛桑底下放松的大师肯定也不想被人知道，也不会告发我们。多好的机会啊！”  
阿索卡与她的师父之间的相处方式和巴丽斯和她师父的有很大不同。天行者大师是预言中的天选之子，是一位伟大的绝地和将军。他从不在意规定的约束，和阿索卡一样冒险、充满活力，所以他在教导阿索卡时总是会有一些不同寻常的方式。但他们的关系十分亲密，巴丽斯有时会想那是不是已经达到了依恋的程度。  
巴丽斯从不会把猜测向他人述说。师徒纽带是绝地唯一允许的羁绊了。  
巴丽斯很尊重她的师父。卢米娜拉大师也同样是一名出色的绝地大师。但她们之间太过相敬如宾了。巴丽斯有时会羡慕阿索卡，羡慕她和天行者大师，和肯诺比大师毫无顾忌地拌嘴。  
但巴丽斯不会嫉妒阿索卡。阿索卡是特别的。她值得最好的。她对自己想要做的事有着非凡的执念，就像现在，什么也阻止不了她。  
幼徒们从小就开始受到训练，他们被教导要遵循自己的内心。阿索卡在这点上做得很出色，但有时恐怕太出色了，让巴丽斯不得不为她考虑周全。  
像往常一样，巴丽斯有些犹豫地说：“可是，天行者大师……”  
“拜托了！”阿索卡眨巴眨巴眼睛。她漂亮的蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着巴丽斯，鼓起脸颊噘着嘴，棕色的皮肤像巧克力一样，让人觉得甜蜜。  
巴丽斯没有意外地在她的请求前败下阵来，跟着她坐上去往1314层的车。

 

1314层在混乱和无序方面和科洛桑的其他部分看上去没有什么区别。阿索卡和巴丽斯跟着全息导航的指引找到了欧比旺所说的那个集市，或者说是几条街串起来的喧闹的店铺和人群。  
阿索卡有些失望地砸了咂嘴，皱着眉头没好气地哼了几声，惹得巴丽斯发笑。她们并排慢慢地沿着熙攘的人群走着，一路有很多小摊，霓虹灯不吝惜地撒在每个人身上，嘈杂的人声音乐声从四面八方涌来，让阿索卡皱眉捂住了头顶的蒙特拉尔角[3]。巴丽斯细心地放慢慢了脚步等她追上。  
待适应后，阿索卡快走几步追上了巴丽斯，重新握住了她的手，用另一只手指着前面的一家店铺，问道：“巴丽斯，那家店是干什么的？”  
巴丽斯听到阿索卡的询问，看向她指向的店铺，眯着眼睛努力读着。阿索卡扭过头看她。  
在昏暗的灯光下，她脸上的刺青都融入了兜帽下的阴影，浅绿色的皮肤也不再显眼，但她的眼睛依旧沉静而闪耀。阿索卡承认，在她艰难地辨认着招牌上的通用语时，她眯起的深蓝色的眼睛比她平时严肃的样子要更可爱上不少。  
“科洛桑人间仙境，给你欲仙欲死的享受……呃，好像是按摩店？”  
阿索卡来了兴趣，定定地往那边看着：“我还没有进去过按摩店呢！这几天的训练让我全身的肌肉都疼死了，真想舒展一下。”  
“妮玛大师也说我肌肉紧张，昨天给我按摩了一遍，舒服多了。”巴丽斯回忆到，“你可以下次到医疗室去按摩。没有人能比妮玛大师的原力推拿技术更好，毕竟她是这一代最好的医师。”  
阿索卡反驳道：“我就是想体验一下非原力推拿嘛！再说我每次去医疗室，妮玛大师每次都会给我做一次全身检查，太麻烦了！”  
一个看上去像是服务人员的提列克女人从店里走了出来，在店门口招揽生意。路过的威奎人[4]走上前拍了拍她的屁股和她调笑，随后揽着她的腰肢走进了店里。两个女孩都红了脸，面面相觑。  
阿索卡先移开了视线，不自觉地咳了两声，有些尴尬地说：“我决定不去那家店了。我们还是继续往前走吧。”  
气氛一度有些沉默，她们看着各种千奇百怪的广告牌（“性感提列克舞娘的驯兽表演，今晚十点等你光临”“想要体会一把刺激的飞梭赛事？克里沃广场为您提供亲眼观看的机会，来自各大星系的顶尖高手之间的激烈角逐”），直到前面的一大群人涌入左手边的一家店，她们才从招牌上移开了目光。  
“这是酒吧？”巴丽斯站在店门口皱了皱没，不确定地说道。  
阿索卡拽拽她的袖子：“走吧，我们进去看看。”  
“可是我们都没有出师啊。”巴丽斯摇头，“这可比偷溜出来严重多了。”  
“放心，不会有问题的。”阿索卡拍拍胸脯，昂起头“再说，这还不有我吗？要是被发现了，你就说是我硬要你出来的。天行仔不会说我的，我们出任务的时候他老带我去酒吧，说这是收集信息的最好的地方。”  
见巴丽斯不说话，阿索卡就扯着她的袖子往酒吧里走。  
酒吧人很多，也很嘈杂，红色和蓝色的灯光混杂在一起，让阿索卡想起了欧比旺和文崔斯交织在一起的光剑。她甩甩头，把这个联想驱逐出去。  
两人走向了吧台。阿索卡带着巴丽斯转了一圈，才在一个人类男性和一个齐格里亚[5]女人之间找到位置坐下。  
待两人坐定，酒保上前问道：“两位女士，要喝些什么？”  
阿索卡清了清嗓子，手撑在吧台上交叉着手指，装作漫不经心地说：“来两杯科雷利亚白兰地吧。”  
巴丽斯惊讶地看着阿索卡，避开了酒保的视线扯了扯她的衣角。阿索卡没有理她，自然地在酒保把酒推过来时说了声谢谢。酒保挑挑眉，没有说什么。  
阿索卡拿起一杯白兰地，把另一杯推到巴丽斯面前，努努嘴说道：“来吧，尝尝是什么味道。”  
又来了，阿索卡的执着。  
巴丽斯叹了口气，小心翼翼地拿起酒杯，小小地抿了一口，立马被呛得不住地咳嗽，满脸通红。  
高浓度的酒精掠过她的口腔，在咽部回转一圈后流下食道，带来一阵持久的火辣辣的痛感，让她几乎难以呼吸。她可从来不知道酒是这种味道。  
阿索卡正把酒杯举到嘴边，见状有点被巴丽斯吓到，立刻先接过巴丽斯的酒杯，再和自己的一起放回吧台，而后轻拍着巴丽斯的后背。  
巴丽斯几乎被逼出了眼泪。她缓过来后，冲阿索卡摆摆手，自己按住胸膛深呼吸。  
阿索卡纠结地思考了一会儿，还是拿起酒杯，喝了一小口。有了巴丽斯的先例，她没有被呛到，但还是被辣的直吐舌头，用手在嘴边扇风。她不信邪地再喝了一口，最后还是放下了酒杯。  
两人相视苦笑。咳嗽过后，巴丽斯的嗓子略微有些沙哑：“作为饮品，它可远没有师父泡的米里奥茶好喝。”  
阿索卡摸摸鼻子，有些抱歉地说道：“我看天行仔和欧比旺大师喝，还以为这种很好喝呢。抱歉，巴丽斯，我不知道它是这种味道。”  
巴丽斯轻轻地摇了摇头：“没事，你也被辣到了，不是吗？”  
阿索卡扑哧笑了出来。她还想再说些什么，但一个男人在她们身边坐下，打断了她们。  
“什么时候这家店还放小鬼进来喝酒了？”  
他一坐下，酒保就熟门熟路地推过来用大杯装着的琥珀色的液体。他不耐烦地抖落身上松松垮垮的袍子的袖子，伸出手摩挲着杯沿。  
阿索卡和巴丽斯惊讶地对视一眼，齐声说道：“沃斯大师。”  
昆兰·沃斯听到这个称呼，转过头仔细地看着她们，然后咧开嘴笑了：“如果我没记错的话，你们应该还没出师吧。怎么，还晚上溜出来喝酒，不怕我告诉你们师父？”  
巴丽斯一时不知说什么才好，倒是阿索卡先声夺人：“如果我没搞错的话，你到科洛桑来应该是有任务吧。怎么，你不先跟委员会汇报，反倒绕一圈来喝酒，不怕我告诉肯诺比大师？”  
昆兰吃了一惊。他盯着阿索卡，又笑了，笃定地说：“不，你不会的。”  
阿索卡也看着他：“我知道，你也不会的。”  
她拉着巴丽斯起身，对酒保说：“钱算在他头上。”然后就飞快地跑出了店门。昆兰的声音从后面传来：“怎么欧比旺那么标准的绝地，教出了天行者和塔诺这两个‘好徒弟’……”  
两个学徒迅速地融入人流，往前走去。  
巴丽斯垂着头，问道：“阿索卡，那可是沃斯大师，你就这样和他说话，不怕他告诉我们的师父吗？”  
阿索卡戳戳巴丽斯的腰，撇撇嘴说：“沃斯大师本来就不像其他大师那样死板，他有点像天行仔，一样不喜欢委员会和教条，恨不得离他们远远的。他还怕我和欧比旺告上一状呢，毕竟欧比旺大师的长老会的成员。”她眉宇间满是狡黠的灵动。  
尽管看不清她的脸，巴丽斯还是可以猜出她的得意。这就是阿索卡。她一直都是独特的。  
“啊，天行仔最喜欢的地方来了。”她们走了一会儿，阿索卡突然停下脚步，开口说道。  
巴丽斯也停下来，想要知道独树一帜的天行者大师最喜欢的店铺。  
阿索卡所说的店是一家店面较小的机械修理铺，里面凌乱地堆积着各种零件和飞船部件。就第一印象，巴丽斯并不觉得这家店有什么特别的地方。  
阿索卡像是知道巴丽斯在想什么一样，吐了吐舌头，说：“我也不知道天行仔为什么喜欢它。他和这家店的老板很熟，没事就来看看有没有什么小玩意可以修的好玩。”  
她记得上次安纳金给欧比旺送了一个自己做的星图投影仪，美曰其名欧比旺旧的那个坏了，其实他偷偷地在送的那个上面喷漆写上了“天行者&肯诺比”的字样。阿索卡觉得她的师父就像一只标记领地的大型犬，不停地给欧比旺大师送东西。当然有时他也会给阿索卡和阿米达拉议员送，但是没有像给他的前师父那样频繁。  
阿索卡有时会觉得安纳金和欧比旺大师的前师徒关系比安纳金和她的关系都要紧密。这很正常，他们的师徒关系持续了十多年，即使出师后也还是一起在战场上出生入死。阿索卡还只是个小女孩，自然没有那么密切。  
而且，她很喜欢他们这样。  
“阿索卡？你还好吗？”巴丽斯看阿索卡晃了神，拍拍她的肩膀关切地问道。  
阿索卡从思索中回过神来，朝巴丽斯抱歉地笑了笑：“没事，刚才在想事情……我们继续往前走吧。”  
她们两个聊着天，吐槽着最近的任务和训练。阿索卡闻到了前面一家面包店传来的香味，不禁摸摸自己的肚子。训练完了之后，她还没有吃东西呢。  
她快步跑向那家面包店，买了两个刚出炉的甜面包。巴丽斯跟在她身后，接过她递来的面包，好奇地问道：“你为什么会有信用条啊？”  
阿索卡撕开撕开包装纸，咬了一大口，含糊不清地说：“上次和天仔去搅杭多的局，从他桌子上拿的。我藏在腰带的暗袋里，没有人看见。”  
面包里有着约根果酱的夹心，热气腾腾的，带着浓浓的香味。阿索卡觉得她可以原谅它的昂贵了。  
巴丽斯也打开了包装纸，小口小口地啄着。她也为面包的香气折服了。  
“你又带我出来玩，又给我买面包吃，都要把我宠坏了。”巴丽斯打趣道。  
阿索卡瞪大了眼睛：“哪里！你看你那么瘦，平时又那么严肃。我和你相处了那么久，你才跟我说笑。现在和你一起出来玩，怎么就叫把你宠坏了呢？看来以后我要多带你出来走一走。”  
巴丽斯看着阿索卡认真的样子觉得有些好笑。她伸出手，抚上阿索卡的嘴角。  
阿索卡一瞬间僵硬了，心跳加速。太近了。她能把巴丽斯脸上的刺青和眼睫毛看的一清二楚，她也能感受到巴丽斯的呼吸在原力里的颤动，和自己脸突然升高的温度。  
巴丽斯细心地把她嘴角的果酱抹去：“这里沾到了。”  
阿索卡和安纳金欧比旺一起吃饭时，欧比旺也会很自然地帮安纳金擦去嘴角的食物碎屑。阿索卡猜想那是做师父的养成的习惯。但当阿索卡吃到脸上时，安纳金从不会帮她，反倒是雷克斯每次告诉她。自从阿索卡有一次在被安纳金嘲笑时，报复性地控诉了他们两个的肉麻行为后，欧比旺就不再帮安纳金整理了，而是换成看着他坏笑。  
欧比旺当时就像巴丽斯这样，无比的自然，满怀关切。  
阿索卡有些不自然地别开了头，闷闷地嗯了一声，红着脸吃完了手中的面包。  
她们快走完这个集市了。尽头有一家服装店，橱窗陈列着最新款的时装，还投影着模特的全息影像，让她们驻足着迷地看着。  
对于时装，阿索卡不是很敏感，她只在阿米达拉议员身上见过纳布繁华风格的礼服。不可否认的是，那些衣服都很好看。 阿索卡除了绝地训练服和袍子之外就没穿过别的衣服，就连冬装都是上次到一个寒冷的星球出任务前欧比旺给她临时买的。她还记得他们三人在完成任务后打雪仗，她躲过了安纳金砸过来的雪球，却砸到了身后的欧比旺身上。当然，欧比旺大师随后用原力举起了一个十倍大的雪球砸了回去。和自己的师父们追逐玩笑还是很有趣的。  
在看到一个托格鲁塔模特时，巴丽斯用手肘推了推阿索卡，小声问道：“你觉不觉得她长得有点像缇大师？”  
“有点，但是缇大师要比她漂亮。”阿索卡也小声地说，“你说，我以后能成为像缇大师一样的绝地大师吗？”  
巴丽斯扭过头看着她，点头微笑着笃定地说：“你会的，你当然可以的。我从不怀疑这一点。”  
阿索卡也笑了：“你以后肯定也能成为像卢米娜拉大师一样的大师！”  
巴丽斯只是笑了笑。她相信阿索卡，阿索卡的存在原力中燃烧，她的光辉无法被忽视。只是巴丽斯不知道自己是否能像师父一样强大。卢米娜拉大师恪守绝地信条，善良，宽容，果断……没有羁绊。当巴丽斯和阿索卡一起被埋在地下时，她毫不犹豫地放手，是标准师徒应该做的。 尽管当巴丽斯被援救出来时，她的确怀着衷心的喜悦，但她不像天行者大师一样。她不像天行者大师那样信任自己的徒弟。巴丽斯羡慕阿索卡和师父之间的调笑。 到尽头，人已经不多了。前面还有几个小摊，卖一些小巧的装饰品。阿索卡在一个老太太的摊子前停下，买下了一个小玩意。  
“这是什么？”巴丽斯看阿索卡走回来，手上拿着一个小坠子，于是问道。  
阿索卡将坠子举到眼前：“是一个沙漏，我觉得挺好看的。”她把它递给了巴丽斯：“送给你了，你可以挂在腰带上。”  
巴丽斯从她手上接过它。坠子不大，圆盘上刻着六芒星的图案，中间的空心环上镶着一个小沙漏，可以转动。蓝色的细砂缓缓地流下，就像时间一样流淌着。  
“谢谢。”巴丽斯把坠子挂在光剑旁边，“我很喜欢。”  
阿索卡开心地笑了，但随即在看到告示牌的时间后，又苦下了脸：“坏了，还有半个标准时圣殿就戒严了。我们现在就得走了，赶快的话，说不定还能赶到回去的车。”  
她们顺着来时的路跑了起来，在关上车门的瞬间上了车。她们坐下，看着窗外的夜景。这就是科洛桑，繁华的不夜城，享乐之都，不管多晚灯火永远璀璨。  
下了车，两人急忙地跑向绝地圣殿。在原力的增幅下，她们的速度令人叹为观止，并排跑着不相上下。巴丽斯腰带上的坠子在她的动作下画出小小的圆弧。  
阿索卡有种感觉，她们还来得及。事实也是这样。她们在圣殿守卫的注视下恰好跑进了侧门，而同时，圣殿的戒严开始了。  
阿索卡和巴丽斯在进了门后，轻轻地大笑着。她们互相推搡着走过走廊，在岔路口停下。阿索卡抱住了巴丽斯。  
米里奥女孩的要偏高一些，阿索卡放松地把下巴放在她的肩膀上。阿索卡的头有些晕乎乎的，不知道是因为迟来的醉意，或是激烈跑动的缺氧，还是巴丽斯身上淡淡的熏香。或许都是吧。  
巴丽斯也回抱了阿索卡。她把脸埋进托格鲁塔女孩柔软的角里，感受着怀中温暖的触感。沙漏依旧流着，但她们都希望时间停留在这一刻。  
最后两人还是恋恋不舍地松开了手。巴丽斯发现阿索卡的眼睛流光溢彩，美丽得让她心惊。  
“那么……晚安，愿原力与你同在。”  
“你也是，晚安。”  
道别后，她们怀着不知名的悸动，转身向相反的道路走去。

 

彼时，她们都还只是学徒，对未来的期望十分美好，对圣殿的信任还没有动摇，并笃信着战争终将结束。  
一夜好梦。

END

加个彩蛋：  
阿索卡（后知后觉）：感觉天仔和欧比旺大师说的1314层也不是很好玩啊……  
巴丽斯：[肯诺比大师和沃斯大师是喜欢那里的酒吧，天行者大师是喜欢去那捡破烂，你当然觉得不好玩了，但是不能说]……我也觉得不好玩。

注释：  
[1]妮玛大师：TCWS06给尤达大师看病的医师。我只知道她。  
[2]西尔卡珠链：专为提列克托格鲁塔等无发种族设计，是象征的学徒辫。  
[3]蒙特拉尔角：托格鲁塔人头上凸起来的部分，坚硬，内部中空，可听到超声波，相当于耳朵的功能（我一直觉得那像猫耳来着）。  
[4]威奎人：杭多的种族，TCW里全是海盗。  
[5]齐格里亚人：TCWS04E11到13有讲，是奴/隶主（贩卖奴/隶），这几集索卡的奴/隶装特别好看。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：作为索卡女友粉，看TCW的时候就忍不住想这两个女孩子会不会在师父不在的时候溜出去逛街。科洛桑那么大，那么繁华，肯定很好玩（你在说什么）。  
> 巴丽斯刚开始肯定是有些羡慕索卡的。索卡十分自信，从不怀疑自己的信仰。但是到后期，巴丽斯在医疗站工作，在见证了战争的苦痛后就开始怀疑战争，并开始嫉妒索卡的笃定虔诚和单纯。这种超出友谊的复杂的感情真是太值得品味了。  
> 结尾搀了一点刀子。想到她们的未来就好心疼。  
> 最后，有没有人陪我在这个极圈蹲着QAQ  
> 看到这篇的活人请评论，有大家的支持我还能再吹爆她们！


End file.
